


Abstraction I

by lferion



Category: Artists RPF, Original Work
Genre: Cross-media, Fine Art, Freeverse, Gen, Meta Poetry, Painting, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using poetry to think about abstract painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstraction I

The poetry of paint  
Is vision  
Perceive the shouts and whispers  
Of light and color;  
The subtle hints  
Tint and shadow cry  
Out to touch the silence  
Spinning, singing, still  
In the Center.

To see with Other eyes  
And find  
The Art in Ordinary  
Where all becomes  
Extraordinary.

  


* * *


End file.
